Caught
by Yuri-hime
Summary: Natsuki has caught Shizuru in a very...compromising position


**Disclaimer** - I do not own Mai Hime or its characters. They are owned by Sunrise~

**Author's Note** - This is a request story that I have promised to write for a while now for **SulliMike23**. Hope you all enjoy! =3

* * *

><p><strong>Caught<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsuki groaned lightly as she stepped in through the front door of her home. She felt exhausted. The muscles in her back screamed in agony as she dropped her bike keys on the table by the front door. Working in the bike shop for twelve hours straight with no breaks was murder on her body. All she wanted to do right now was to find the love of her life, wrap her arms tightly around her, and sink into a nice warm scented bath.<p>

Natsuki hummed lightly in pleasure at that thought, as she kicked off her boots and went in search of her love. She checked the kitchen, the living room, the dining room, and even checked the washroom to see if maybe Shizuru was doing laundry.

No sign of her crimson-eyed Angel anywhere.

Natsuki stood in the middle of the living room, lightly scratching the back of her head, before she decided to trek upstairs to see if perhaps Shizuru had gone to bed early. So up the stairs Natsuki climbed, making sure to step lightly so as not to disturb her baby if she was indeed asleep.

Natsuki crept closer towards the closed bedroom door, and slowly reached out to turn the knob when her hand stopped, as an unusual sound reached her ears.

Shizuru was moaning and groaning softly on the other side of the bedroom door.

Natsuki stood looking at the closed door, her mind blanking as to what could _possibly_ be making Shizuru make sounds she usually only made when the two of them were being..._intimate_...together.

Natsuki gulped softly and internally struggled with herself whether she should just throw open the door, and barge in to find out just _what_ was causing Shizuru to make those sounds.

A loud moan filtered through the other side of the door, and Natsuki's mind was instantly made up as her vision tinted red. She quickly grabbed hold of the door handle, turned the knob _hard_ and pushed her way into the bedroom.

The sight that greeted her left her mouth hanging open, and her eyes opened wide with shock.

Shizuru's own eyes widened in shock as she looked over to the bedroom door, and saw her girlfriend standing there looking back. Shizuru slowly lowered her legs from the spread position they were in, and her face flushed horribly at having her girlfriend coming in...and catching her like this.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru trailed off as she licked her lips nervously, and did her best to look anywhere _but_ at her silent girlfriend. "Natsuki, I can explain..." Shizuru began again as she finally raised her wine-coloured eyes, and looked directly at her girlfriend.

Natsuki swallowed as she finally came out of her shocked state, and looked back at Shizuru before saying in a low, quiet tone, "there's nothing to explain, Shizuru. I can see _perfectly_ well what's going on here."

Shizuru dropped her eyes again, and looked down at the bed and tousled sheets she was laying upon in shame.

Natsuki took first one step towards her girlfriend, then another, and then another until she was finally standing beside Shizuru, and then looked down at the chestnut-haired head bent down in shame.

Natsuki then slowly reached forward, cupped Shizuru's face and gently tilted it back upward, to catch the softly-twinkling smile in Natsuki's eyes.

"There's absolutely _no_ reason for you to explain...pleasuring yourself. In fact I find it pretty damn sexy," Natsuki replied with grin, as she slowly leaned down and pressed her lips hungrily against Shizuru's.

Shizuru moaned just as hungrily back into Natsuki's mouth, as she reached up and lightly threaded her fingers through the silky-soft, dark hair at the base of Natsuki's neck.

"Then let me pleasure _you_ for a bit then," Shizuru breathed hotly against Natsuki's neck, causing the ebony-haired young woman to shiver in desire, before she slipped onto the bed and crawled over Shizuru's body. She looked down at the beautiful Goddess laid out half-naked beneath her, and a wicked grin came to Natsuki's face.

"No, let _me_ help you finish pleasuring _yourself_," Natsuki replied with a smirk, as she hitched Shizuru's legs up onto her shoulders, and dived down to enjoy the tasty meal spread out before her.

Shizuru let out a long, lustful moan as she settled in to enjoy having her body ravaged for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> - _A big thank to all who read my stories, and a special thanks to those who take the time to review. You guys help inspire me to keep creating more and more stories for you =3_


End file.
